


Nightmares

by cedarfrost



Series: davekat drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shitty title</p><p>just a davekat oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anything to say about this

Blood.

There’s so much blood.

On your hands, your face, your clothes. The metallic stench that accompanies the blood of the humans is thick in the air and it’s making you nauseous. You have no idea whatsoever where you are, but you know what’s to be seen if you open your eyes. If you can’t see, you can deny. You can deny that something’s wrong. You can pretend the weight in your lap is just a pile of blankets, because you always like to sleep with so many. You can pretend your nose is just playing a trick on you. That’s not blood, that’s one of those weird metal coins the humans somehow have from their planet. 

You finally open your eyes, only to see the one person who had ever made you feel like you were worth something limp in your lap, and you don’t even know how he got that way.

So you scream. 

\--

You wake in a sweat, a yell ripping out of your throat as you shoot straight up in bed. You’re drenched in your own sweat, body trembling and breaths hard. As quickly as you’re sitting, so is the person beside you. You remember where you are, that you’re in a weird human bed, not a ‘coon, and who it is who’s next to you. You quickly turn to grab Dave’s face, examining him for any injuries. 

He’s still sleepy, god, he’s fucking beautiful when he’s like this, but you need to be sure he’s okay. He doesn’t seem injured, and the hands placed over your own to a good job on grounding you, keeping you in the moment. 

“Bad dream?”

You reply with only a nod, swallowing hard. For once in your goddamn life, you’re totally speechless, which in itself is amazing, probably. Regardless, the cool lips to your own are calming, and you relax just the slightest. You’re always a few degrees warmer than Dave, because of your blood color. 

“Let’s go shower?” He offers, and you nod again, standing up on shaking legs and dragging Dave behind you to the ablution chamber. You’re quick to undress, having done so many times in front of him anyways, and you turn on the hot water. Hot enough to be comfortable for you, but not too hot for him. You always worry about that. 

You step in and stand under the water, letting it stream through your hair and down your skin. The water reminds you of the beach, which you miss dearly. You aren’t a seadweller, but you love the ocean. You hope that one day you can go back.

And then there are arms around you, a familiar hold that has you sighing contently. You could stand like this forever, if forever meant the hot water never ran out. You don’t think taking a cold shower would be very fun at all. 

Neither of you say anything for a long while, which is quite the accomplishment given just who you two are. It’s not an uncomfortable silence, not at all, but rather a soothing one. It’s Dave who moves away first, only to grab shampoo and massage it through your hair, careful of your horns as always. Once he finishes your hair, you get him to lean down enough so you can do his. Reluctantly, you both leave the spray of water and wrap yourselves in towels before heading back to the room you had been sleeping in. 

You’re pulling on clothes when Dave strips the bed of the sheets and blankets only to replace them with clean ones. You end up just wearing boxers and one of his shirts as you climb back into bed, totally exhausted. It’s not long before you’re wrapped back up in Dave’s arms and you find yourself relaxing to the sounds of his gentle breathing, lulling you into a blissfully peaceful sleep.


End file.
